Naruto : Secret from The Past
by realme666
Summary: Pahlawan Konoha mengorbankan anak mereka guna menyelamatkan anak hokage ke 4 dan meninggalkan anak mereka sebagai Jinchuriki Kyubi. Apa yang akan di lalui olehnya.


_Hagaromo Õtsutsuki atau lebih dikenal Rikudo Sennin yang merupakan pengembang ajaran Ninshu yang_ _diputar balik oleh shinobi menjadi Ninjutsu. Yang mana keduanya memiliki dua arti yang bertolak belakang.Ninshu yang diajarkan oleh Hagaromo adalah digunakan untuk jalan perdamaian. Namun,semasa kedua anaknya Indra dan Ashura terjadi perselisihan paham._ _Perselisihan paham jalan Ninshu inilah_ _yang membuat pertarungan antara Indra dengan Ashura._ _Maka,terjadi perpecahan antara keduanya. Indra dengan kekuatan yang berasal dari kebencian atau yang sekarang menjadi nenek moyang klan Uchiha dan Ashura dengan kekuatan yang berasal dari sebuah ikatan dan tekad yang menjadi nenek moyang klan Senju. Pertempuran antara kedua pihak ini terus berlanjut hingga keturunan mereka. Lebih tepatnya pertempuran antara Indra dan Ashura generasi baru. Hingga saat ini entah berapa kali telah terjadinya perselisihan antara "Indra" dan "Ashura". Mengenai pertempuran,perselisihan,atau bahkan yang mengerikan adalah kehancuran terus berlanjut selain berasal dari kebencian "Indra" kepada "Ashura"_. _Perselisihan juga diakibatkan oleh Bijuu atau monster berekor. Bijuu yang ada didunia saat ini ada 9 ekor,dan masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekuatan yang besar._ _Awal dari 9 bijuu ini adalah pemisahan cakra dari bijuu ekor 10 (juubi) oleh Hagaromo dengan sebuah jutsu dan memberikan kebebasan kepada mereka, namun Hagaromo berkata " kelak akan ada seseorang yang dapat menyatukan kalian dan menunjukan arti kekuatan yang sesungguhnya". Namun, beberapa tahun_ _bijuu dianggap sebagai penghancur sehingga para shinobi mencoba menangkap mereka. Pada masa kepemimpinan Hashirama Senju. Hashirama Senju adalah pemimpin negara Konohagakure pertama sekaligus pendiri Konohagakure. Pada masanya Hashirama atau Shodaime hokage_ _bijuu telah berhasil ditangkap dan diberikan kepada negara lain. Tujuannya adalah untuk menyetarakan kekuatan guna menciptakan perdamaian. Namun,hal itu tidak terwujud bukti konkritnya adalah dengan adanya penyerangan kyubi monster ekor 9 yang dilakukan Madara Uchiha ke Konoha yang menyebabkan kerusakan parah_ _di Konoha. Meski Madara adalah seseorang yang berasal dari Konoha namun karena kebenciannya terhadap Konoha membuatnya menyerang Konoha. Hashirama_ _sebagai hokage tentu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan rivalnya. Hashirama bertarung dengan Madara_. _Pertarungan ini merupakan kelanjutan dari "Indra" dan "Ashura". Namun, kemenangan berpihak kepada Hashirama sebagai titisan dari "Ashura". Dan Madara mendapat luka parah saat bertarung dengan Hashirama dan dinyatakan mati. Namun, apakah pertempuran akan terus berlanjut?_

*

*

*

*

*

 **Naruto : Secret from The Past**

 **Genre : Adventure,Romance.**

 **Pair:-**

 **Warning: Typo,Ooc,Oc,Mainstream,**

 **EYD tak sesuai**

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Setelah beberapa tahun kemudian pada masa kepemimpinan hokage ke 4 yaitu Namikaze Minato.Namikaze Minato merupakan hokage termuda hingga saat ini. Namikaze Minato adalah salah satu aktor yang membuat Konoha mendapat kemenangan pada Perang Dunia Ke 3. Ia mengalahkan 1000 pasukan Iwagakure dalam sekejap dengan "Hiraisin" miliknya. Dan Namikaze ini mendapat julukan Si Kilat Kuning sesuai dengan warna rambutnya yang kuning_. _Ia telah menjabat menjadi hokage yang dibantu oleh Uzumaki Kushina sebagai istrinya. Kushina adalah uzumaki terakhir yang selamat dari penyerangan Iwagakure,Kumogakure,_ _Kirigakure._

 _Kushina dibawa ke Konoha dan menjadi shinobi Konoha. Dan ia menikah dengan Minato. Saat ini ia telah memiliki seorang anak yang diberi nama Uzumaki Naruto yang telah berumur 7 tahun,dan adiknya Uzumaki Naruko berumur 6 tahun. Kushina sangat bahagia dengan apa yang ia miliki sekarang. Walaupun ia sangat bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi dengan desanya saat 6 tahun yang lalu saat ia melahirkan Naruko. Pasalnya saat itu kyubi diambil dari tubuhnya oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal dan menyerang Konoha yang membuat hancur oleh serangan itu. Begitu pula suaminya Minato yang masih menyesalkan kejadian itu. Mereka berdua sangat sedih pasalnya sahabat mereka mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkan putri mereka Naruko dan meninggal. Mereka adalah Ten Uchiha dan Rin Hyuga._ _Mereka menyelamatkan putri mereka walaupun mereka berkata " Kami hanya melindungi desa,Kami berasal dari desa untuk itulah kami menyelamatkan desa bukan karena kami ingin menjadi pahlawan desa. Dan yang terpenting adalah kami menyelamatkan anak kami bukan anak kamu Minato,ingat itu jangan kamu menyesali apa yang terjadi pada putra kami. Kamu adalah hokage pimpinlah dengan sebaik-baiknya dan kami yakin putra kami kuat. Mungkin akan mengalahkanmu Minato.Dan satu lagi katakan bahwa anak kami yang menjadi jinchuriki Kyubi selanjutnya."_

 _ **T**_

 _ **B**_

 _ **C**_

AUTHOR NEWBIE SEKIAN TERIMAKASIH.

*

*

*

*

*

REVIEW,KOMENTAR ATAUPUN UNEK UNEK LAINNYA SAYA AKAN MENERIMA.


End file.
